Wes's Sister
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: We all wonder why Wes betrayed Team Snagem. What if he did it because he discovered Cipher had kidnapped his twin sister, Ashlyn? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**During a break at the Outskirt Stand, before the Under.**

"Hey, Wes?" Rui asked. Wes turned to her, so she would know he was listening. Wes never really talked, and if he did never more than one word or when sending out his Pokemon.

"Why exactly did you betray Team Snagem?" Rui then asked. Wes mumbled something.

"What was that, Wes?"

"My sister." Wes spoke.

"Your sister?" Rui blinked.

"Yes. My younger sister, Ashlyn. I called her Ash, or Lyn. She's younger than me by only a few minutes. She was taken from me when we were only 10 years old…"

**Flashback!(This singular flashback may last for many chapters)**

_"Both of us were Orphans by 3 years old. We lived in this place called the Under for the first 6 years of our lives, then we moved to Pyrite."_

The Under, Wes and Ashlyn are 4 years old

"C'mon, Wes!" yelled a young girl. Following closely behind her was an Eevee. The young girl had short sand-color hair and golden eyes, she wore a ripped-up blue T-shirt, faded blue shorts, and she was barefoot. Following after her was a young Wes, wearing a faded orange T-shirt and faded jean shorts. He was barefoot as well. He was carrying another Eevee. On both of their backs were faded blue backpacks.

_"Ayame(Espeon)used to belong to Ash, being a very rare female Eevee. Thanatos(Umbreon) belonged to me."_

"I'm Coming, Ash!" yelled the young Wes.

_"Both of us were Childhood thieves, but we only stole what we needed for survival."_

Behind the small group, was a single person chasing after them, a Mightyena on their trail.

"Ayame, Shadow ball on that Mightyena!" Ashlyn then yelled, pointing at the Mightyena. Ayame nodded and used Shadow ball as Wes silently let Thanatos go and then silently told him to use Dig. Both attacks were enough to slow down the chasers and allowed the twins and their two Eevee's to escape.

Soon, the twins and their Eevee's made it to a small alleyway, hidden from the rest of The Under. Ashlyn took off her backpack first to reveal several apples and Pokemon food. Wes took off his and revealed some clothes and blankets. In the corner, one could see two small beds, fit for Eevee's and a pile of blankets with holes in them.

"We did good today, Wes. We have enough food for today for all of us." Ashlyn smiled. Wes nodded.

"Yeah, we do." he said.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Under, Wes and Ashlyn are 6**

We tune in to see Wes and Ashlyn, once again, being chased by a random shop owner, Ayame and Thanatos fighting the Owner's Poochyena. Ashlyn was now wearing a blue ripped-up dress with black shorts underneath. Wes now wore a faded blue trench coat with a black tank top and faded jean shorts. Both were still barefoot and their backpacks were the same. Ayame and Thanatos were stronger. Soon, the group of four were chased into an elevator unknowingly. The elevator moved up, and that's when Wes and Ashlyn noticed. Ayame and Thanatos jumped into Ashlyn's and Wes's arms, the twins frightened.

"W-Wes, what's g-going on?" Ashlyn asked, her fright making her voice stutter. She had grabbed ahold of Wes's hand, carrying Ayame in her other arm.

"I don't know, Ash." Wes replied calmly, but if you look into his eyes, one could tell he was scared as well. Soon, the Elevator stopped, Ashlyn and Wes now in Pyrite town. Wes helped Ashlyn out and both set foot on the surface for the first time in their lives. Pyrite town was scary to the two 6 year olds, but they quickly learned, as they saw a heist in progress, thievery wasn't as looked down upon as in the Under. There was even a place to train their Eevee's!

"What is this place?" Ashlyn wondered. Wes walked to a sign.

"Pyrite… Town." He read with difficulty.

"Pyrite Town? That means… we're on the surface!" Ashlyn exclaimed as the sun shined into her eyes.

"So this is the surface…" Wes mused, carrying Thanatos, his hand still linked with his sisters, so Thanatos was in his other arm.

"It looks better than the Under though." Ashlyn said, looking around. Wes nodded.

"Yeah, it is, Ash."

* * *

**Pyrite Town, Ashlyn and Wes are 8**

Wes and Ashlyn are now 8, and their outfits haven't changed since they were 6, they now stayed with a nice man, who was the Chief of police, Chief Sherles. They stopped stealing… all the time at least. Their Eevee's were strong, strong enough to take on a middle evolution. Right now, as we tune in, they were in a tag team battle with two trainers, who said their names were Akira and Hikaru.

"Go! Ponyta!" yelled one, Hikaru.

"Go! Seel!" yelled the other, Akira. Both trainers were female, and were teenagers at that.

"Ayame!" yelled Ashlyn.

"Thanatos!" yelled Wes. The two Eevees jumped into battle.

"Seel use Icy Wind on Ayame!"

"Ponyta use Flame Wheel on Thanatos!"

"Ayame use Return on Ponyta!"

"Thanatos use Dig on Seel!"

* * *

**TIMESKIP**

"Wow, you two are good, for little kids." scoffed Akira.

"Don't expect to win again." said Hikaru.

"It's not our fault we actually train our pokemon." Wes scoffed. Then, the twins walked away, carrying their barely hurt Eevee's.

"I think we bruised their ego's, Wes. Being beaten by two 8 year olds isn't good for rep." Ashlyn chuckled.

"Imagine if we beat them using Magikarp!" Wes joked. Both twins laughed.

"Or Dunsparce!" Ashlyn added, laughing. The two kept on laughing, naming useless pokemon.

_"After we defeated Hikaru and Akira, things were never the same."_

"C'mon, Eevee Twins! If you're so tough, take on trainers with more than one pokemon!"

"We never back down!"

_"It all lead up… to that day…"_

* * *

**Review like bosses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pyrite Town, Ashlyn and Wes are 10**

_"We were 10 years old, and within the two years separating when we were 8 and when we were 10, Ash had developed a power similar to your's, Rui, but she could manifest the aura. She rarely used it, so how they found out is still a mystery."_

We tune into a scene that is relatively happy. Wes and Ashlyn were now in twin blue trench coats. Ashlyn wore a pale teal dress with black shorts underneath, sandals on her feet. Wes now wore a black T-shirt and dark gray pants. He wore blue tennis shoes. Wes held a Moon shard, and Ashlyn a Sun shard. Stones useful in evolving Eevee to Espeon or Umbreon. Ayame and Thanatos were still Eevee's, Wes and Ayame didn't let them evolve until the two Eevee's were ready to.

"Wes, who're we gonna battle today?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well, we should just hang out with Ayame and Thanatos today, Ash." Wes answered.

"But where?" Ashlyn asked.

"Let's go to Phenac!" Wes exclaimed.

"Phenac? Why? Mr. Sherles won't like that." Ashlyn frowned.

"C'mon, we're ten! Isn't ten the age normal people go out on journeys?" Wes asked.

"Wes, this is the Orre Region." Ashlyn pointed out, "But fine. If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

"Ash, you always blame me if we get in trouble! Especially with Thugs." Wes pouted.

"You handled the thugs well, with Thanatos biting them." Ashlyn chuckled. Wes pouted, but gestured for Thanatos to follow, and Ashlyn picked up Ayame.

* * *

The twins soon arrived in Phenac City, safe and sound though traveling in a desert.

"Wow… I've never seen so much water!" gasped out Wes.

"No wonder this is the Water Oasis City." Ashlyn whistled.

_"That trip to Phenac… was my worst idea ever."_

If one looked closely, one could see a young Miror B, around late teens to early 20's. He still had a huge afro. Next to him was his 4 peons, all younger.

"That girl. She's what we need."

* * *

"C'mon, Wes! The Challenge registration's gonna end soon!" Ashlyn yelled, "We gotta get into the Tag Team Challenge!"

"I'm Coming, Ash!" Wes yelled back, running after his sister. Thanatos and Ayame were behind the twins. Soon, they arrived just in time to register for the Tag Team Challenge that day.

* * *

"Ayame use Shadow Ball!"

"Thanatos use Bite!"

"Grimer, use Sludge!"

"Staryu, water gun!" The four attacks, though one actually physical, (Shadow ball may be physical, but they still send a ball of energy at the opponent) collided at the same time.

**"Who will come up on top? The Eevee Twins of Pyrite or our own Champs of Phenac?"** asked the Announcer.

"You can do this Thanatos!"

"You can do this Ayame!" yelled the twins as the smoke cleared, showing the Eevee's getting up and the Grimer and Staryu down.

**"Staryu and Grimer are down! The Eevee Twins of Pyrite wins!"**

"We did it, Wes!" Ashlyn yelled.

"You bet we did, Ash!"

_"That evening, after calling Sherles, we stayed in the Phenac Pokemon Center. Mistake number 2."_

* * *

**Timeskip!**

Wes and Ashlyn had went to bed, and were already asleep. Suddenly, two of Miror B's peons, Ferma and Reath, snuck into their room, not even catching the attention of the Light-sleeping Eevee's. They quickly stuffed the exhausted Ashlyn into a bag and ran for it, but Reath stepped on Thanatos's tail, Thanatos waking up and biting Reath. Reath screamed, waking up Ayame and Wes, but Ferma had already left with Ashlyn screaming Wes's name. Reath quickly caught up, Wes and the two Eevee's chasing after the two peons.

"Ash!" Wes yelled in tears as Ferma and Reath got away.

"No… Ash…" Wes cried out, falling to his knees in despair. Tears flowed freely from his golden eyes as Ayame and Thanatos went to comfort him.

_"I lost my sister… and who I was before she was taken."_

* * *

**Review like true, true bosses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**End Flashback!**

"When did you learn that Cipher took her?" Rui asked.

"I overheard Gonzap talking about 'a girl that looked like Wes'. I knew that it was Ash. Seeing the two that kidnapped her confirmed it. I just hope she's ok…"

"Didn't we see Ferma and Reath at the Pyrite Prison?" Rui asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Sherles would recognize it, and in return me. I never came back when Ash was taken." Wes said.

"You didn't?" Rui asked.

"I didn't want to face him if I came back alone. I didn't see him until we met with him during our first visit to Pyrite." Wes answered.

"You didn't? When did you join Snagem?"

"I was thirteen. 3 years ago." Rui blinked, and the conversation ended there with their silence.

* * *

The Under, current time

After defeating the guard of the elevator, Wes and Rui traveling to the Under, Wes's old home. Rui gasped as soon as she saw it.

"Wes, this is the Under?"

"It is," Wes nodded, "It's looked better." Then "The Under Time" news show broadcasted about spies now in the Under.

"Ugh. How can I be a spy if I was born here?" Wes scoffed. Rui shrugged and the two set off.

* * *

Wes and Rui soon got a job to deliver a part to Nett's house.

* * *

The two had gotten a great greeting from the Kids Grid in the Under.

* * *

"Spy!" that was the cry that the two heard when they exited the kids grid… they ran to the scene, only to find Silva captured once again. Wes sighed.

"Silva just has the worst luck." he said. He went to go rescue Silva when he got challenged by Cipher Peon Kloak.

* * *

Wes vs. Peon Kloak

"Ledian, Spinarak, go!" yelled Kloak.

"Ayame, Thanatos, let's go!" Wes shouted.

"Wes, Ledian is a Shadow Pokemon!" Rui yelled. Wes nodded.

"Ayame, use swift on Ledian! Thanatos, use bite on Spinarak!" Wes told his Pokemon.

"Ledian use Shadow Rush on that Espeon! Spinarak use Poison Sting on that Umbreon!" Kloak yelled. The attacks all hit, Thanatos getting a critical.

"Ayame, spam Swift on Ledian til its weak! Thanatos, use bite again on Spinarak!"

"Ledian, use another shadow rush on Espeon!" Kloak was already ready to return the fainted Spinarak.

"Spinarak return. Volbeat, go!" Ayame had gotten a crit on Ledian, and Wes was ready to snag.

"Snag Ball, go!" he yelled, sending out an Ultra Snag ball. He ended up getting the Ledian.  
"My Shadow Ledian!" Kloak yelled.

"Ayame, use Psybeam on Volbeat!' Wes yelled, and Ayame's psybeam had one-hit KO Volbeat.

"This spy's actually strong!" yelled Kloak.

"That… was a burn." Wes said.

"Poor Silva." Rui sighed. The next battle was uninteresting. Wes won, of course.

* * *

After the battle, the two were able to talk with Silva. They got an R-disk.

* * *

Soon, Wes had gotten locked into battle with Venus.

"Spectra, Apollo, go!" Wes sent out a Misdreavus and a Typhlosion.

TIME SKIP!

"I'm so glad I didn't go live on the air." Wes and Rui sweatdropped. Wes had snagged Venus's shadow Suicune. And Venus had taken off.

"After her!" Wes yelled.

* * *

**Review and as Chuggaconroy said...**

**It doesn't effect Misdreavus! **

**Thank him for making his videos that **

**A. inspired me to make this story**

**B. His Coleuseum Let's play is helping me out a lot! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aura001 is Aura double-O one. **

* * *

_Last time on Wes's sister…_

**"I'm so glad I didn't go live on the air." Wes and Rui sweatdropped. Wes had snagged Venus's shadow Suicune. And Venus had taken off.**

**"After her!" Wes yelled.**

* * *

Wes and Rui chased after Venus as fast as they could.

"You won't get away!" Wes shouted. Unfortunately, the two had to take the stairs instead of taking the elevator, as there was no way of calling said elevator back up. Wes had to fight trainer after trainer to continue to chase after Venus, snagging a Shadow Gligar, Stantler, and Piloswine along the way. He also snagged a Shadow Sneasel. They soon come across Venus, but were tricked to go into the train, Venus still outside. Wes had quickly noticed this and left the train, Rui following.

* * *

And back to chasing Venus we go! But, Venus had dropped the subway key, and they then went back to the Subway and controlled it.

* * *

_Shadow Pokemon Lab, underground_

As soon as Wes and Rui made it to the Shadow Pokemon Lab, they barely made it actually in before being stopped by two cipher peons, but said peons ran away.

"Cowards." Wes scoffed before following.

But, as soon as the two made it to the door, it exploded.

"Woah!" Wes exclaimed, and soon the two found out they could not continue as the peons had blocked them.

* * *

So, they went back to the Under, finding a Time Flute. They also learned that Bitt had set Silva free.

* * *

_Shadow Pokemon Lab, above ground_

Wes quickly use the Maingate key he had found, and entered the Shadow Pokemon lab.

* * *

While in the Lab, Wes had snagged Shadow Aipom, Murkrow, Forretress, Ariados, Granbull, and Vibrava. He also got 3 DNA samples of Misdreavus, Croconaw, and Mightyena. And now, He was facing off against Ein.

* * *

"Lantern! Huntail!" yelled Ein as he sent out said two pokemon.

"Go! Lightning and Spectra!" Wes yelled, sending out his Ampharos and Misdreavus.

* * *

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM MMMMMMMME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**

Ayame and Thanatos were now on the field, and Ein was defeated. Wes had also snagged Ein's shadow Raikou. But, Ein had left behind two things. A ™ and a piece of paper, titled 'Ein's secret Document.'

_After 6 years I have finally been able to close the door to Aura001's heart. She is now one of our Ultimate Weapons. Aura001 is also someone close to the Black List's Wes._

"Someone close to me? It can't be…" Wes mumbled, a single tear flowing out of his eyes.

"Can't be who, Wes?" Rui asked.

"It can't be… Ash… it's not possible to close a human's heart." Wes said in denial. Then, the two walked out of the Lab and traveled into Pyrite, and then to the Under. As soon as they arrived in a secluded place in front of the Kids Grid Under division, Wes fell to his knees and collapsed.

"Wes!" Rui yelled.

* * *

**Review like bosses my readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time on Wes's sister..._

**As soon as they arrived in a secluded place in front of the Kid's Grid Under division, Wes fell to his knees and collapsed.**

**"Wes!" Rui yelled**

Rui quickly ran to Wes as both Ayame and Thanatos let themselves out of their Pokeballs. Thanatos nudged Wes, but he didn't stir, but was still breathing. Ayame had went to get Nett, Bitt, and Megg. Soon, she had come back out with all three.

"Rui! What happened to him?" Nett asked Rui.

"I don't know. He just collapsed!" Rui answered, "After we found out about his sister too…"

"His sister?" Nett asked.

"Yeah. He read something about Cipher closing her heart." Rui told Nett.

"Knowing that must've put his mind into so much shock it shut down! Megg, Bitt, help me and Rui put him inside." Nett said, lifting up one of Wes's arms. Megg and Bitt nodded and picked up an arm or a leg. Rui picked up the last leg and they all rushed the unconscious Wes into Nett's house and hurried him to the basement, placing him on the floor as Nett rushed to another place in the house and grabbed a blanket and pillow. Rui put Wes's head on the pillow and the blanket on Wes.

"I hope you wake up soon, Wes." she whispered before leaving him to speak with Megg. Soon, all his pokemon, minus his Shadow Pokemon, sent themselves out, joining Ayame and Thanatos. There was Apollo the Typhlosion, Spectra the Misdreavus, and Lightning the Ampharos. All five laid next to Wes, minus Spectra who floated next to Wes's head.

* * *

One week later

It was one week since Wes had collapsed and fell unconscious. And finally, his eyes fluttered open, only to hear…

"Espi!"

"Umbre!"

"Phlosion!"

"Drea!"

"Ampha!"

And then Rui walked to him and hugged him. When she let go he asked

"How long was I out?"

"A week, Wes. So far no progress has been made by Cipher, and the newest Colosseum was finished just a few days ago. Nett wanted us to show us the data we found at the Lab too." Rui told Wes, but he obviously only heard that he was unconscious for a week.

"A week?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes a week. Your Pokemon never left your side either." Rui told Wes.

"They haven't? Not even to eat?" he asked.

"Nope, we just fed them while they sat by your side." Rui answered. Wes grinned a bit and stood.

"So, the Data." Wes got out the Data Rom he had found. They then found out that Cipher had erased the Data Rom's data, and Nett told them that he could decipher it, and would email Wes whenever he'd find data. And found that the tower that Rui spoke about was Reagem tower, Cipher's new base.

* * *

And, that day was the Reagem Tower's opening day. And soon, were looking at the face of Cipher Admin Miror B.

* * *

**Review like bigger bosses!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time**

**And, that day was the Reagem Tower's opening day. And soon, were looking at the face of Cipher Admin Miror B.**

_**Please thank Koshisushi for making his Colosseum let's play.**_

* * *

Vs. Miror B

Miror B first sent out two Ludiculo.

"Go! Apollo, Lightning!" yelled Wes, sending out his Typhlosion and Ampharos.

"Apollo, use Flame wheel! Lightning, use Thunderpunch!" Wes yelled.

"Ludicolo, use Raindance. Ludicolo use Dive!"

**(You know what? TIMESKIP!)**

Miror B gave Wes the Red ID badge.

* * *

Next up was Dakim, who Wes quickly defeated. So Wes left Dakim, Dakim's Green ID card in hand. Then he had to face off against bodyguards of snagged the Shadow Pokemon the bodyguards had if they had any.

Then, he had to face off against Venus once again, she was quite easy to defeat, and he got her Blue ID card. He faced off against a peon or two before(and snagged any Shadow Pokemon they had), finally, reaching Ein, who now had all of Wes's hatred aimed at the young Shadow Pokemon scientist.

* * *

"Ein." Wes growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Why Hello, Wes." greeted Ein with a smirk.

"Let's just do this." Wes said, throwing up two Pokeballs, "Spectra, Ayame, come on out!"

"Crobat, Pelipper!" yelled Ein, sending out his two.

"Spectra use Shadow ball on Pelipper! Ayame use Psychic on Crobat!" ordered Wes.

"Bite on-" Ayame had quickly used Psychic on Crobat, fainting it.

" Surf on-" Spectra had gotten a critical hit on Pelipper, fainting it.

"What?! How're you-"

"My Pokemon listen to my heart. They know who I hate the most." Wes spoke. Ein growled and sent out his Rhydon and Starmie.

"Return, Spectra, Ayame!" Wes yelled before getting out two pokeballs, "Thanatos, Lightning, you're turn!"

"Rhydon use Toxic on Thanatos!"

"Thanatos dodge and use Faint Attack on Rhydon, full power!" Wes yelled. The attack had Rhydon had low HP.

"Lightning use Brick Break!" yelled Wes, pointing at Rhydon. Lightning nodded and used brick break on Rhydon, fainting it before they turned to Starmie.

"Thanatos use Faint Attack, Lightning use Thunderbolt!" he yelled. The two attacks together destroyed Starmie and it fainted. Ein glared at Wes before sending out his last Pokemon, Manectric. Wes smirked.

"Lightning use Brick Break! Thanatos use Shadow Ball!" Wes yelled, "Don't let that Manectric dodge either!" The attacks fainted the Manectric.

"Gwaaah! He has improved since our last meeting?!" exclaimed Ein.

"Of course I did, Ein!" snickered Wes as Ein ran, leaving behind another Secret Ein Document.

* * *

**That's one pissed off Wes, don't you agree? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time on Wes'****s sister**

**Wes quickly went to heal his pokemon after battling against a trainer. He then went to chase him, only to find…**

**"Gonzap."**

* * *

"Gwaahaha! Long time no see, eh, Wes." greeted the large man, "You're not gonna break my heart and tell me you've forgotten my face, are you now?" Wes growled.

"Of course I haven't, Gonzap. I simply can't forget a face that I've seen since I was thirteen." he hissed.

"That's Gonzap?" Rui asked. Wes nodded.

"The boss of Team Snagem." he said angerly. Then, Gonzap and Wes explained to Rui Team Snagem's part in all of this. Wes then fought Gonzap, and snagged Gonzap's Shadow Skarmory.

"You've grown a lot better, Wes." Gonzap said, "What do you say, Wes? Why don't you and me team up again? Just like old times. You, me, and the Snag Machine. We can do whatever we please. The world will be ours, hey?"

"No. I regret joining you the first time three years ago, why would I join again?" Wes growled.

"I had a feeling you would say that. But it doesn't matter anymore. There's no going back for you now. Get going." Gonzap said, walking away.

* * *

Wes entered the Colosseum, only to be told that he needed to fight the Colosseum Challenge trainers. He snagged the Shadow Miltank, Absol, Houndoom, and Tropius. He was then asked to become a Cipher show trainer, but quite obviously did not need to decline because of all the things he's done to Cipher. He then went up against Nascour, snagging his Shadow Metagross. And then encountered Es Cade, the mayor of Phenac, but he was actually Evice. Wes then fought Evice, but here's the thing…

He only had a Shadow Salamence,which Wes easily captured.

* * *

**This is totally out of topic but I just learned that one of the BEST shows ever: Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja will be dropped from Disney XD in 5 days. 5 DAYS! I am so sad D:**

**Anyway, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hahaha! You didn't think I would hold our most powerful Shadow Pokemon and weild it against you, did you?" snickered Evice. Wes glared.

"Of course not!" Evice answered for him, "Now, here's our secret weapon, Aura001!" he cackled as a young girl walked in. She looked about 16. She had spiky waist-length Sand-colored hair and blank golden eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with black leggings, with aqua sandals. She also wore a trenchcoat identical to Wes's. Wes gasped.

"Ash." he breathed.

"Wes, her aura is exactly like a Shadow Pokemon's!" Rui yelled to him. Wes nodded. And quickly used the items he had to heal his pokemon.

* * *

Wes vs. Ashlyn- The battle of siblings

Ashlyn sent out a Kirlia and Houndoom out first. Wes looked at his Pokeball. He never actually used Shadow Pokemon. He sighed.

"Go! Skarmory, Lightning!" he yelled. Rui gasped.

"You're actually using a Shadow Pokemon?" she asked.

"I have to." Wes answered, "Skarmory use Shadow rush on Houndoom, Lightning use Thunderbolt on Kirlia!"

"Houndoom use Iron tail on Lightning. Kirlia use Future sight." ordered Ashlyn emotionlessly. The four pokemon used their moves, Lightning moving first and fainting Kirlia with a critical Thunderbolt. Houndoom then moved and attacked Lighting with Iron tail, but Lightning was able to dodge in time. S. Skarmory then used Shadow rush on Houndoom, putting it at half health.

"Go. Skarmory." said Ashlyn, sending out her Skarmory emotionlessly. Wes looked at his sister with worried eyes. Ash, I'll save you I promise. he thought.

"Skarmory, return!" exclaimed Wes, "Apollo, I choose you!"

"Houndoom use Shadow ball on Lightning. Skarmory use Night Slash on Apollo." ordered Ashlyn.

**TIMESKIP TO TYRANITAR!**

"Tyranitar. Go." said Ashlyn emotionessly. Wes had defeated all of her pokemon, but her last two, Dragonair and Misdreavus, was able to defeat all but Ayame and Thanatos as a tie.

"Ayame, Thanatos, your turn." Wes yelled, sending out the pokemon he'd had since childhood/ since he was ten.

"Wes, that Tyranitar is a Shadow Pokemon!" Rui yelled. Wes nodded.

"Ayame, Thanatos, double Shadow ball!" Wes yelled.

"Tyranitar use Shadow Rush on Thanatos." Ashlyn ordered. Thanatos dodged the attack and teamed up with Ayame to use Shadow ball, which lowered Tyranitar to middle health.

"Ayame use Return, Thanatos use Confuse ray!" Wes yelled, both moves hit and Tyranitar was low enough to be caught and confused. Wes got out the Master ball he was given and made it into a Snag Ball.

"Snag ball, go!" Wes yelled, throwing the Master ball. It automatically caught and sent the Tyranitar to the PC, which made Ashlyn fall to her knees like she was ready to… obey? him. Wes walked over to his sister with Rui, and after arresting Evice and Nascour, (with some help from Ho-Oh), Eagun, Rui, and Wes brought Ashlyn to the shrine, where Wes played one of his Time Flutes and summoned Celebi.

* * *

"Celebi, can you purify my sister?" Wes asked Celebi, gesturing to Ashlyn. Celebi nodded and flew around Ashlyn, then tapping her on her head. She then collapsed.

"Her aura is normal." said Rui. Wes smiled as he caught Ashlyn and held his sister bridle-style.

"She's back, and for good." he said.

* * *

**My glorious story is not over yet, my awesome readers!**


End file.
